1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is water purification systems and specifically systems employing electrodialysis. The subject system relates to a compact water purification system which is particularly useful for low volume use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Advanced water purification systems have been developed which make use of both the concepts of electrodialysis and ion exchange systems in a single device. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,473 discloses such a system. However, there is still a need for further improved apparatuses and methods for water purification, particularly those which are adaptable for use in low volume situations wherein the amount of space that can be readily devoted to the apparatus is limited. Thus, one of the difficulties in the prior art devices was that the devices were often large and bulky and more suited for large, commercial use rather than use in applications where space is at a premium such as for installion under the sink or for use on a boat or in recreational vehicles.